


Colors

by MissingNickname



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingNickname/pseuds/MissingNickname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillows, dragons and Hogwarts houses - in other words, it's just a perfectly normal group meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Avi would _not_ be pink.

One hour in, and this was the only result of the meeting. Deciding on the cover of their new album was harder than anyone would’ve thought.  
So far, previous sessions had led to the following agreements: They’d take a group picture and each of them would be tinted in a different color. “To illustrate the diversity of the group”, as Kevin had put it to sell the idea to the designer of their label; the rest of them had just shrugged and (in Mitch’s case) muttered “Whatever”; they simply liked the idea. Sometimes, Scott silently wondered where they’d all be without Kevin…

So, today was dedicated to the terribly hard decision who would get which color and it wasn’t going well.  
It had started out with Mitch requesting to be “Chartreuse“ and Avi, honestly confused, replying „Isn’t that some sort of drink?“  Kirstie had looked doubtful, to say the least; Scott had given his best friend a perfect “what the actual fuck”-look and Kevin had started to giggle uncontrollably. Since Kevin’s laugh was a force of nature and one hundred percent contagious, they had made absolutely no progress when sitting up and drying their eyes again ten minutes later.

“Okay, so can I be Burgundy?”  
“Oh come on, what is it with you and the drinks?” Kirstie shook her head, exasperated and still grinning.  
“Dude, you know there are _normal_ colors, right?”  
“See what I have to deal with every day?” Scott gave them a meaningful look. “Imagine shopping clothes with him, it’s – _OW!_ ” He playfully shoved Mitch. “Will you stop slapping me?!”  
Mitch nearly fell off the sofa and somehow ended up in Kevin’s arms. “Whoa, hey, love you too and everything, but guys, come on, be serious for a few minutes!”  
“How about we all just take our favorite color?” Scott suggested, trying to be helpful while pulling Mitch back into the seat next to him and putting his arms around him.  
“Okay, I’ll be yellow.”  
“I don’t know… I guess pink?”  
“Green.”  
“Blue or green, doesn’t matter.”  
…  
Hesitance.  
…  
“…Chartreuse?”  
 Another fit of laughter went through the group. And so it continued.  
  
Among the following suggestions were bright ideas like assigning colors via random internet generators (they gave up when Mitch got orange and Scott started protesting because it “doesn’t fit his character”, reducing the whole concept of randomizing things to absurdity), just taking the color order of the rainbow (“Gay pride, yay!” – “Ugh, sorry, I just remembered, the designer said something about ‘No messages that are out of context with the actual album’…” – A relieved sigh from Avi and a muttered “No offense, but thank god, I really didn’t want to be red…”) and voting on who should be which color.  
Currently, Kevin was counting the results of this vote and the rest was watching him expectantly. (Now and then a quiet, low-pitched “You better count, Kevin… You better” could be heard from Avi.)

“Okay, I got most votes on yellow, yay! Mitch, you already have two votes on green…three…” (Avi looked slightly disappointed) “Which shade of green?” the boy in question chimed in, a mischievous grin on his face. “We’ll work that out later; first let me finish counting…” Kevin replied absent-mindedly, while Scott loudly said “Shut up, Stephanie!”  
And the counting continued. Until… Kevin chuckled. Stopped. Double-checked. Tried to suppress his grin and put on a serious face. He reached for the next paper. “What is it?” Kirstie asked, in a strangely innocent tone. Scott and Mitch seemed to be oblivious and intensely preoccupied with studying the patterns of the carpet. Avi, once more, looked honestly confused.  
“Okay” Kevin took a deep breath. “Okay. Who of you little goofs had the idea to vote pink for Avi?” Dead silence. A faint “Wait, wha- …” from Avi. Then, Kevin turned the next paper around. “Oh fine, that makes two votes for pink, then.” By now, he had mastered his deadpan serious expression once more. It was one of the skills you acquired quickly when sharing a flat with Avi, the master of straight-faced humor.  
“Wait a second!” The bass, who had previously seemed to be falling asleep (it wasn’t his time of the day and the last few days had been exhausting), was suddenly wide awake and had some objections against what was happening. “Three votes for pink!” his flat mate announced. “Seems pretty solid to me!”  
Avi turned to glare at his best friend before announcing in a decided growl “I am _NOT_ pink!” and putting on his famous super frown.

That was it. Within seconds, all five of them lay on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
“This is... going… so well!” Mitch panted between fits of giggling.  
“Oh shut it, Jessica, it was your idea!”

“Of course it would have been you!” Avi grumbled, grinning despite himself. He half-heartedly threw a cushion at the offender. Even though it hit Scott (to be fair, he was a much easier-to-hit-target), he was satisfied and muttered “Fear my wrath” as he stood up and got back to his seat.

“Okay, so we all agree that Avi is _definitely_ not pink, right?” Kirstie tried to restore order and return to the original purpose of the meeting once more. Kevin nodded. “Yeah, I gathered that much. Any other color anybody of you wouldn’t like to be?”  
“No orange for me, please” Kirstie said.  
Suddenly, Avi had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I request that Mitch does not get the color of any sort of alcoholic beverage!” he stated in a very formal voice. Four pairs of confused eyes met him momentarily. “No Burgundy or Chartreuse for you, fairy girl!”  
“That’s fair enough!” Kevin judged. “Request granted.”  
He and Avi high-fived. Mitch pouted. “That’s _so_ not fair! Scott, Kirstie, tell him he can’t do that, he only sticks by Avi because meat and potatoes are in love!” Right on cue, Scott started riffing on “Crazy in love” and Kirstie laughed. “Sorry, Mitchie, I wouldn’t dream of contradicting Kevin. He went to Yale, remember?”  
An improv session on “one of the best songs ever” (quote Scömìche) later the group was back on topic. And the discussions continued…

They were at a point where Avi had well and truly fallen asleep when Kevin made the genius suggestion to color them according to what Hogwarts house they would be in.  
“Oooh, I’m obviously Slytherin!” Mitch exclaimed. Mutters of agreement could be heard from everybody. (Except Avi; the only thing to be heard from him was a slight snoring.)  
Then, the difficulties started once more. And that was because Scott spoke up.  
“I’m Ravenclaw.”  
“No way! You’re Gryffindor, girl!”  
“Am not!”  
“Oooh yes you are!”  
“Oh no, what have I done?” Kevin groaned and covered his face with his hands.  
Kirstie, being the sympathetic and nice person she is, yelled “ _HEY, GIRLS!”_  
She immediately got the attention of both of them. “Let’s sort this out, okay? Mitch, why do you think Scott’s a Gryffindor?”  
Mitch cleared his throat. “Well, it’s obvious. Gryffindor means courage and Scott’s one of the bravest people I know!” (Scott seemed to sit up straighter, eyes glued to Mitch’s face, and he couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading on his face.) “I mean, he dragged us all into the Sing Off, man, I would’ve never taken a step onto that stage if not for him! All of us, we wouldn’t be here if not for him! Hell, he even made up our name!” At this point Scott (still smiling brightly) interrupted. “See? That’s why I belong in Ravenclaw, because I have good ideas!” He smugly looked down on his shorter friend, obviously very satisfied with his comeback.  
Kevin just shook his head. “So you use the same evidence to support different views? You’re impossible.” “Hey, just because you went to Yale doesn’t mean you can talk to us like that!”  
Everybody grinned at Mitch’s use of his stock reply to intelligent statements by Kevin.  
“What do you think I am?” Kirstie asked tentatively, mainly to distract them from continuing the fruitless discussion.  
“Gryffindor!” Scott and Mitch said in unison and Kevin nodded firmly. She blushed slightly. She didn’t really see herself as the bravest person but took the unspoken yet honest compliment of her friends in stride. “Can I still be pink? It’s almost the same as red anyway.” “Sure, why not?”

“Fine, so that’s settled. I think I’d like to be Hufflepuff” Kevin decided. Everybody looked at him in surprise. “You? No way, you are, like, the smartest person ever, you belong in Ravenclaw!”  
He considered that for a minute before slowly and thoughtfully answering “But houses aren’t just about abilities, they are about values and behavior, too, right? And I think loyalty and hard work matter more to me than being smart…”  
“Way to get philosophical!” Scott grinned fondly. Trust Kevin to turn this into an existential question and a philosophy lecture all at once. “Whatever you say!” Mitch, too, conceded. “Yeah, still not contradicting you” Kirstie nodded. Kevin smiled a small smile of victory. No need to tell his friends that the prospect of getting yellow as his color had been part of his motives in this matter…

“Hey, Avi!” Scott called over to the sleeping man and threw the cushion back that Avi had hit him with earlier. “Has nobody ever told you not to wake sleeping dragons?” Mitch giggled.  
“Huh?” came the answer, somewhat dulled by the pillow on Avi’s face. He didn’t sound very awake. Nevertheless, Scott had no mercy with him and came straight to the point. “Imagine yourself in the Harry Potter universe. Where would you be?”  
“Hmh? What?”  
“Harry Potter universe. Where are you?”  
“Romania, probably, help Charlie work with dragons…” was the sleepy reply he received. Kevin and Kirstie chuckled. Mitch grinned. Scott sighed. “No, I mean which Hogwarts house are you in?”  
“What does it matter?” Avi hummed contently and hugged the cushion to his chest, turning around. Obviously, he considered the matter settled.  
But Scott wasn’t about to let him off the hook this easily. A second cushion followed the first. “Hey, this is important! It’s about the colors for the cover; we’re using our Hogwarts house colors!”  
Avi shook off the cushion, stretched like a cat and yawned a very long and low-pitched yawn.  
“I think people are fussing too much about their houses in Harry Potter” he then stated decidedly. “I mean, don’t judge a book by its cover, this is just the same. There can be totally different people in the same house. And separating people, judging them or treating them differently because of what some old hat says is – I don’t know. I don’t really care about my house; all of them are cool and I just want to work with dragons. Dragons are awesome!” For a second, the rest of them sat there, awestruck and speechless. Within one minute, Avi had managed to get more philosophical than even Kevin (having him as a flat mate seemed to be rubbing off…) and still reach a conclusion that sounded like it had come from a six year old. A six year old who was obsessed with dragons, granted, but still. Avi never ceased to amaze them.  
“But you need a color! Come on, there must be a house you relate to or something like that!” Scott insisted when he’d recovered from his initial surprise. “I relate to dragons. They are the best part of the Harry Potter universe, anyway!” Avi looked like he’d like to just go back to sleep very much. “Oh _come on!_ Who’s your favorite character, then?” Scott tried again, becoming desperate. When Avi was like this, he could be pretty sure to somehow run into dragons with every answer he received. “They are all awesome. And I love them all very much” Avi stated adamantly. He then seemed to reconsider. “Make an exception for Umbridge, though. And for some of the bad guys.” He leaned back. “But I definitely liked the dragons best. It’s a shame how poorly they were treated by most wizards.” By now, he sounded genuinely sad. “Dragons are friends, not pets!”  
Scott gave up. Sometimes, very rarely, (especially when it came to dragons, though), he wondered whether Avi was just permanently drunk.

“Okay, fine, dragon-activist, what color are you, then?” “Hmm. I don’t know. Just not pink, please.” “How about black, after the dragons have grilled you?” Mitch suggested innocently. Avi looked sincerely shocked. “They would never do that!” “True!” Mitch smirked. He couldn’t resist. “And do you know why? ‘Cause they’re not real.”  
“Nooo, don’t say that!”  
“Not reeaaal!”  
“Stop it! I’ll-“  
“-fight him outside; we know” Kevin interrupted.  
Kirstie, Scott and Mitch lost it again and fell over each other on the sofa, giggling.  
Avi just nodded, deadpan serious. “I like black, though. I’ll be black” he decided. “Can I go back to sleep now?” “Yeah, maybe that’s best” Kevin agreed.

“Okay, so Avi’s black, I’m pink, Mitch is green (“What _shade_ of green, though??” “Shut up, Samantha!”) and you are yellow” Kirstie summed up what Kevin was writing down. “Seems like we need to decide about you, now, Scott.”  
“Right” He nodded. “I still think I’m Ravenclaw!” “Well, I still think that’s nonsense!” Mitch replied in the sassiest tone he could muster.  
“But if I’m Gryffindor I’d be red and you couldn’t put me next to Kirstie because that would look horrible!” Scott said triumphantly. “He’s got a point, there” Kirstie agreed.  
“So what, we can change the order as we like!”  
“But it looks best when I’m in the middle, ‘cause you’re all tiny.”  
“Oi!” Kevin’s weak protest went unheard.

“You don’t believe me that I’m smart enough for Ravenclaw?” Scott challenged Mitch. “I’ll prove it!” “Yeah, right. How?”  
“Three rounds of scissors, paper, rock. Whoever wins gets to decide!”  
“Like that’s anything to do with being smart, that’s just pure luck!”  
“Nope, not true! It’s all about tactics and observing your opponent!”  
Mitch couldn’t shake off the feeling that Scott was just massively bullshitting him by now. Still, for the sake of the others he gave in after a quick look on his smartphone told him they’d been sitting here for several hours. (Avi was asleep again already…)

Five minutes later Scott was smiling triumphantly. (He wasn’t about to tell anybody he had recently – during a very long and slightly tipsy night – figured out how Mitch was moving differently depending on which gesture he was going to pick. That would mean admitting just _how_ much he was usually staring at his best friend…)  
“See? I told ya, it’s all about tactics!”  
“Luck!” Mitch grumbled, faking annoyance.  
“Yeah, believe that if it makes you feel better about yourself” Scott grinned and tackled his smaller friend with a bear hug.  
“Whatever! I still get to pick my shade of green!” came the muffled reply from somewhere in Scott’s chest. He chuckled.  
  
And that’s how Scott got to be blue on the cover of the new Pentatonix album.  
That’s how Scott got to be a Ravenclaw.

Avi, meanwhile, was dreaming of dragons…

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed my first ever PTX fanfic. Which is also the first English fic I've ever written. (aka Please don't shoot me if you find any mistakes ^^)  
> By the way, I didn't make up Mitch's favorite colors; being the queen he is they were bound to be something extravagant and it suited the story better than I expected.  
> I'd be curious to hear if you agree with the Hogwarts houses everybody ended up in (I don't!); or where you would've put them. And, most importantly, where would you put Avi? This has been an ongoing discussion among my friends since we got to know PTX, so it's important! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate feedback and hope you have an avisome day!


End file.
